Scott's Past Arrives at Horizon Part IV
by cheesecake
Summary: Scott and Samia meet...


Scott's Past Arrives at Horizon Part IV

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Samia, Sean, and her mom.

Shelby's jaw hit the floor when she heard the news. "_THAT WENCH IS GONNA BE A CLIFFHANGER??!!"_

Katherine nodded calmly as she cut her Salisbury steak. "I met her in the dorm. She seemed pretty nice."

Juliette smiled, "I've been assigned to show her around campus. She seems so normal. I can't imagine why she's here. Except…"

"EXCEPT WHAT?" Shelby was eager for anything she could use against Samia.

Juliette caved in. "She's a _huge_ flirt. When I was showing her the grounds we ran into Auggie. She was buttering him up like nobody's business. I guess she didn't know he was taken."

"You let her get all over your boyfriend?!" Shelby was incredulous.

"It was an innocent mistake." Juliette bit her lip.

Ezra, David, and Auggie plunked down their lunch trays and dug in. 

Scott was still at the end of the serving line. Samia entered the room. It was unavoidable. Her eyes locked on Scott for the first time and her heart began pounding…

__

FLASHBACK

It was after chemistry class…Samia hated chemistry. Two cheerleaders walked with her as she approached Sean and …..hmmm, she had never seen the other guy before. Then it clicked…
    
    "You must be the kid who beat Oakley for us," Samia smiled her best smile and cocked her head to one side as she looked him over. His scruffy blonde curls were irresistible, and his football jersey fit well enough for her to see that he had some muscle. 

"Nah," Scott grinned shyly. "It's no big deal."

Samia laughed. "They're our biggest rival! It _is_ a big deal. _You're_ a big deal."

__

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Scott?" Samia choked. "Is that really you?"

Scott turned. He looked into her shining green eyes, now misty with tears. 

Before he knew what was happening, she threw her arms around him and was holding on for dear life. She was also trying desperately not to cry. Scott held her tight for a moment longer, then finally let go.

"I didn't know you were here! I thought they would put you in juvie or something, not some hippie school. We didn't even know you had left until your dad came to school to pick up your stuff…" Samia spoke loudly, unaware of anyone or anything around them.

"No, My dad hauled me off here in the middle of the night. I guess it was a surprise to everyone…me included." Scott smiled. "It felt so good to see her …to talk to her…_to touch her._

__
    
    FLASHBACK

It was after the Homecoming game against Oakley. Sean and Scott had saved the day, and now they were the hometown heroes…
    
    Scott saw Samia pressing through the crowd toward him. The marching band played the victory song…loudly. Scott's dad was happily struggling to get through the mob of proud parents…most slapping him on the back for raising such a good athlete.

Scott was covered in sweat from the game. His pads were heavy, and he was eager to get out of his filthy uniform and into a hot shower…

Samia bounced toward him happily…he loved the way she looked in that cheerleading uniform…the red and white ribbon in her soft, flowing hair…

"Scott!" Samia shouted over the band. "That was an _amazing_ game." Before he could reply, she pulled him forward and pressed her soft lips to his. Scott's temperature rose as he felt her perfectly manicured nails softly brush against the back of his neck. When she finally backed away, his head was spinning…_Maybe I'll take a cold shower, instead._

FLASHBACK ENDS
    
    Scott was all smiles as he led Samia to the Cliffhanger table. Sophie watched Samia from across the room as she chattered away happily_. I_ _just don't understand this girl._ Sophie's frustration was evident as Peter sat down. "What's on your mind, Soph?" Peter always knew when Sophie needed to talk…like right now. "I just don't get it, Peter. She does a few drugs and flirts around a little. She's not addicted to the drugs, and she's controlling herself just fine with Scott over there. And if I'm not mistaken, he's the cutest guy at Horizon…(Sophie smiled)… present company excluded. "Ooh, a compliment!" Peter teased. Sophie laughed. "Don't get used to it!" Peter (changing the subject) "There's more to her than meets the eye. She didn't just have a _little_ sex…she had _a lot_ of sex. She partied all the time and fooled around with—" Sophie interrupted. "Every guy in school, I know. But that can be considered typical behavior from such a pretty girl—" Peter put his hand up. "You didn't let me finish. Not only was it every male student; her mother suspects she may have been involved with a member of the male faculty." Sophie's eyes widened. "How did her mother find out?" By now Peter was practically whispering. "Samia was seeing the school counselor to discuss her grades, etc. after school a couple days a week. One day, when Samia came home, her mother found several _used_ condoms in her trash can. Her mother never got to talk to her about it. Samia left for a football game and didn't come back until the _next morning_, wasted and hung over. Her mother decided not to push the subject." If looks could kill, Shelby was deadly. Fortunately Samia didn't notice. All she saw or heard was Scott…it had been so long and now here they were-talking and laughing like nothing had changed. But Shelby's bark was as bad as her bite. As Scott and Samia sat down, Shelby asked "So what could you two strangers possibly have in common…besides that unedible salisbury steak?" Undaunted, Scott replied "Samia is from my old high school back home. She was my-" Scott paused, unsure… "Best friend," Samia finished. "We were best friends." She didn't want to explain more about their relationship than she had to. _TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
